


Your Fantasy Awaits You, Arthur Pendragon

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arthur Pendragon/Elyan (mentioned), Bondage, Camelot, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Lost Love, M/M, Porn, Pornalot, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Arthur travels to Fantasy Island to find out why someone called Merlin haunts his dreams.





	Your Fantasy Awaits You, Arthur Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> When we received the second challenge for Pornalot (fantasy), I knew almost immediately what I wanted to write. If you are not familiar with the 1970s show, Fantasy Island, you should go look it up and watch--Mr Roarke and Tattoo rock!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Why again had Arthur agreed to this?

Oh, right. Elyan and his damnable threats to withhold further sex was why.

This Merlin bloke better be worth it, Arthur thought as he spotted a figure standing in front of where Arthur would be staying for the next seven days.

What the hell was he thinking? He should turn around this very second.

But he wouldn’t.

At least the Merlin standing a few metres away looked passable, Arthur mused. Yes, he was dressed oddly, and his hair was sticking out in all directions and looked as if a family of birds must nest there on a regular basis, but his face was sharp cheekbones, chiseled chin, and adorable dimples, and his body was wiry thin. It looked like he would break if you squeezed him too tightly.

“Hello,” said the figure now approaching him, his hand outstretched. “You must be Arthur. I’m Merlin.”

Well, that was good to know. Arthur hadn’t fancied impeding on someone else’s fantasy. His was sordid enough as it was; he did not relish being flogged as he bent over a washing machine or buggered as he hung from a rope as another sucked him off… although, now that Arthur thought about it, that last one didn’t sound at all bad.

His cock quite liked the idea.

Perhaps Merlin…

Oh yes, he might want to respond lest Merlin think him mute. He stuck out a hand. “Yes, I am Arthur. Shall we enter? Mr. Roarke said it best we do not delay, that time was ticking and we would want to take advantage of each second given to us.” Arthur hadn’t understood that comment then, and he still didn’t now.

Merlin chuckled, “Yes, the little one who helps him, Tattoo I think is his name, said the same to me.”

Half an hour later the two stood before the medieval well that had no doubt been placed there to set the mood for what was to come next. Merlin was some distance away, his eyes closed, his lips slowly moving. Arthur wondered what he was doing—he would ask later—but for the moment Arthur looked to his left and gasped when a castle materialized before his eyes.

It was magnificent.

Much more so than he had imagined. He had read about Camelot, but to see it… there were no words to adequately describe what he felt.

A cleared throat had Arthur turning to Merlin, and he did a double-take. Where Merlin had previously been dressed in what Arthur considered emo attire, he now donned an odd mismatch of clothing: a red belted tunic, brownish red trousers, brown boots, and a blue neckerchief to complete the ensemble. It was hideous, but Arthur didn’t have time to dwell on that because Merlin was looking at him oddly, pointing at his chest.

Arthur glanced down at himself. He was wearing ancient chainmail.

He took in a deep breath.

He was really doing this.

For Elyan.

Well, mostly for Elyan.

 

_“Book a trip to Fantasy Island, Arthur, and ask to meet Merlin. I don’t think this will end your dreams that have plagued you your entire life, but I can tell you that, as your lover, it is impossible to compete with a ghost. Go see him, fuck him, and get him out of your system. Then come back to me.”_

 

So that is what Arthur was here to do.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, his voice tremulous, his face colourless.

Arthur opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn’t say a word as dots began connecting.

He turned his head again to look at the castle, and now there was activity—people walking, horses carrying their owners, knights riding out into the surrounding woods, and bells ringing.

It all came crashing back.

Mordred.

Merlin.

Avalon.

Merlin holding him.

Then nothing.

Arthur slowly returned his gaze to Merlin and all those years of emotion came over him. He fell to the ground as he reached out to Merlin.

He still couldn’t speak, but he need not say anything as Merlin cradled him to his chest and sobbed for his own pent-up loss.

How long they sat there, on the ground of Ancient Camelot, Arthur had no idea. All he knew was that he never wanted to let go.

He felt kisses peppering his face, and he thought he might burst when Merlin whispered that he loved him and that he would never let him go again.

Arthur sobbed harder.

They had seven days.

Seven days would not be nearly enough.

But it was all they had.

Arthur reluctantly pulled away and stood, helping Merlin to his feet. The two returned to the cabana and hadn’t even closed the door before Arthur pushed Merlin against the wall and crushed their lips together. There was so much he wanted to say, but they had six more days for that. On day one all Arthur wanted to do was memorize every inch of Merlin’s body.

The first time Arthur entered Merlin’s tight arse, it was slow and methodical, but after that, things heated up. It turned out Merlin had a fantasy kink, so Arthur tied him up and fucked him as he hung from ropes. Then Merlin and Arthur went outdoors, found a stream, and made love on the bank, their picnic untouched.

Then Arthur donned a crown and sat on his throne as Merlin rode him so hard that the gilded furniture couldn’t hold them. They ended up on the floor, and that is where they stayed until it was time to eat, but even then they didn’t stop their lovemaking. As Merlin pounded into Arthur they fed each other strawberries.

As the sun came up on day two, Arthur looked over at his sleeping lover and watched him breathe. He would allow Merlin to sleep a little longer, but not much. They only had six more days. Arthur didn’t want to waste a single second.

He had waited over a thousand years for this.


End file.
